Your well-wisher!
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: One fine day Daya and Shreya confess their feelings to each other and decide to get married. Just after two days Shreya receives a message from an anonymous well-wisher- 'Don't marry him'. Is it just a prank or needs to be taken seriously?
1. Chapter 1

**Your well-wisher!**

 **"""""**

 _Daya moved in balcony holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his cellphone in another. He was missing someone. He dialed her number. He wanted to hear her voice before taking the first sip of the coffee._

 _She received the call immediately but spoke nothing._

'Hey...kya kar rahi thi? I was missing you. Akele coffee peene ka man nahi kar raha tha. Tum aa jao na. Sath me peete hain.' _Daya said smiling over the phone._

 _Still no voice came from another said._

'Hello..Shreya tum sun rahi ho?' _Daya asked._

 _Again no response._

'Shreya are you there? Hello...hello Shreya. Kuch bol kyun nahi rahi tum? Naraj ho kya ya maun vrat hai? Baat nahi karni thi to phone kyun uthaya?' _Daya said._

 _Still he got no response from her side._

 _Daya became little upset. He put the coffee mug aside._ 'Shreya phone pe tumhi ho na? Kyun pareshan kar rahi ho mujhe? Maine already bola ki main tumhe miss kar raha hu. Tumhari aawaj sunne ke liye phone kiya aur tum baat hi nahi kar rahi ho. Theek hai main abhi tumhare ghar aata hu. Phir tum soch lo main kya kar sakta hu ok. Mera dimag mat kharab karo.'

 _Daya waited for a moment but got no response. Tension started building up now_. 'Ok fine you want me to come to your home in night. I am coming.'

 _Suddenly he heard her bursting out in a huge laughter. Daya sighed placing his hand on his chest_. 'God! Ye kya majak tha Shreya?'

 _Shreya controlled her laughter_. 'Sorry sorry. Main bas thoda masti kar rahi thi. You know I love it when you sound so desperate for me.'

 _Daya smirked_. 'Achha! Desperate aur main. Yaad hai na tumne mujhe propose kiya tha maine nahi.'

'Oh hello..isme itna bhaw khane ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Maine aapko isliye propose kiya because I know aapke paas guts nahi tha mujhse baat karne ka. Aap bhi mujhse already pyar karte the. I knew it ok.'

 _Daya laughed_. 'Ek minute madam. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Aap bahut innocent hain. Bas aapka dil na toot jaye isliye taras khakar maine han bol diya. Warna ye pyar vyar mere bas ki baat nahi.'

'Han han sab pata hai mujhe. Jo bhi boliye. Sach to aapki aankho me dikhta hai.' _Shreya said smiling._

'Kaisa sach?' _Daya said sipping his coffee_.

'Kuch nahi. Achha abhi aap bol rahe the ki aap mere ghar aa rahe hain. Kya aap sach me aa jate? Aur aakar kya karne ki baat kar rahe the?' _Shreya asked._

 _Daya smiled._ 'Aakar batau? Phone pe nahi samjha paunga.'

 _Shreya blushed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

'One second Daya. I think koi aaya hai. I'll talk to you later.' _Shreya said._

'Mujhse pehle kaun pahuch gaya? Koi dusri party bhi hai kya?'

'Dayaaa. ..shut up...bye!' _Shreya said laughing._

'Okay.' _Daya said unwillingly_. 'Call me back after attending your guest.' _Daya said and cut the call._

 _Shreya moved to open the door. She peeped outside but was a bit bewildered finding nobody there. She stepped outside and casted glances around but found no one._

'Ye kya majak hai? Kaun ho sakta hai? Doorbell baja ke gayab ho gaya?' _She shook her head feeling strange and began to move inside when her eyes fell on a randomly folded paper lying on the doormat. She looked at it suspiciously and picked it up._

 _She opened the wrinkled paper. Some words were scribbled on it in a terrible messy handwriting._

 _Shreya tried to read it. Finally when she read the words she was dumbstruck._

 _It was written._ **'Don't marry him.'**

 _She couldn't believe what she just read. She looked at the bottom of the page._ **'Your well-wisher'** _was written there with a smiley._

 _She was puzzled for a moment. She ran outside and checked on the surroundings of her house. She couldn't see anyone around._

 _She ran inside and called Daya._

'Are waah badi jaldi call kiya. Kaun aaya tha?' _Daya asked._

'Mujhe aapse bahut jaroori baat karni hai. Aap turant mere ghar aa jaiye.' _Shreya said in one breath._

'Oh really! now you are sounding desperate for me.' _Daya said naughtily._

'Daya please it's something serious.' _Shreya said emphasising on her words._

'Shreya kya baat hai? Tum itni tensed kyun ho?' _Daya asked sensing anxiety in her voice._

'Phone pe nahi bata sakti. Just come to my home, right now!' _Shreya said in a serious tone_.

'Ok fine main abhi aata hu. You just relax.' _Daya said cutting the call._

 _Shreya was jogging in her living room in stress. The paper was still in her hand. A few minutes ago she was merrily chatting to Daya and now she had lost all peace of her mind just because of a bloody piece of paper containing those words._

 _Shreya heard the sound of Daya's motorbike and ran towards the gate. Daya walked towards her taking fast steps._

'Kya baat hai Shreya? Achanak kya ho gaya tumhe?'

 _Shreya just grabbed his arm._ 'Andar chalo.'

 _She took him inside and closed the door. Daya was just staring at her totally confused._

 _Shreya turned to him._ 'Kisi ne doorbell bajai aur darwaje pe ye chod kar chala gaya.'

'Kya hai ye?' _Daya said taking the paper from her hand._ 'Kya likha hai ye?' _He couldn't even read that._

'Don't marry him!' _Shreya said._

'What?' _Daya looked at her surprisingly._

'Can you explain it Daya? Koi idea ye kisne kiya hai? Jabse mujhe ye paper mila hai main bata nahi sakti main kitni pareshan hu.'

'Relax!' _Daya caressed her shoulder. He read the letters carefully._ 'Don't marry him' _he uttered looking at Shreya_. 'Is it written about me?'

'Of course it's about you. 4-5 logo ko propose nahi kiya tha maine?' _Shreya shouted annoyingly._

'To ye baat kis kis ko pata hai ki hum dono shadi karna chahte hain?' _Daya asked._

'Maine to abhi tak kisi ko nahi bataya. I mean of course Tarika aur Purvi ko chod kar. Un dono ke alawa aur kisi ko nahi pata. Kya aapne kisi ko bataya?' _Shreya asked._

'No' _Daya said_. 'Of course Abhijeet ko bataya hai. Baki aur kisi ko nahi pata.'

'To kahi in logo ne hi koi majak...' _Shreya uttered looking at Daya._

 _Daya banged his head._ 'Damn! Obviously ye ek majak hai.' _He started laughing_. 'Tumhe pata hai na ye log kitne badmash hain. Bureau me hum dono ko pareshan karne ka ek mauka bhi nahi chodte. Ye kaam jaroor in teeno me se hi kisi ne kiya hai. Tum bhi na itni jara si baat pe pareshan ho jati ho. Come on Shreya you are a cid officer. Kisi cheej par yakeen karne se pehle ek baar verify to karna chahiye. Dekho jara dhyan se, likhne wale ne kaise handwriting change karke likha hai taki koi pehchan na paye.'

 _Shreya was still serious._ 'Isme hasne ki koi baat nahi hai Daya. Koi mujhe warn kar raha hai that I shouldn't marry you. Bahut badi baat hai ye mere liye. Main bahut pareshan ho gayi. But still maine apne hosh nahi khoye aur pata lagane ki koshish ki. Maine Tarika aur Purvi ko call kiya tha. Aur un dono ne hi ye kaam nahi kiya hai.'

 _Daya cupped her face._ 'Okay fine. Tum naraj kyun ho rahi ho? Main to aise hi bol raha tha ki tumhe itni choti si baat pe pareshan hona suit nahi karta.'

'Maine kaha na ye choti si baat nahi hai.' _Shreya said gritting her teeth._

'Ok ok calm down!' _Daya said patting her head_. 'Purvi aur Tarika ne nahi kiya to Abhijeet ne kiya hoga, simple!'

'Ok! Talk to him right now.' _Shreya said looking not convinced._

'Abhi karta hu.' _Daya said and dialed Abhijeet's number._

'Hello Abhijeet! Yaar ye kya kiya tumne? Ye majak karne ke liye Shreya hi mili thi tumhe? Pata hai wo kitni pareshan ho gayi hai.'

 _Shreya was just staring at Daya as he talked to Abhijeet._

'Kya? Tumne kuch nahi kiya? Abhijeet please jhooth mat bolo...

 _Shreya became more upset and moved to couch. She sat down holding her head._

 _Daya cut the call after talking to Abhijeet. Now he was also perplexed. He moved to Shreya sitting on the couch holding her head._

'Shreya ye kaam Abhijeet ne bhi nahi kiya hai.' _Daya spoke in a low voice._

'I told you.' _Shreya snapped angrily._ 'Majak nahi hai ye. Majak nahi hai...

 _Daya caught her by her shoulders._ 'Relax Shreya. Calm down ..

 _Shreya looked into his eyes._ 'Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki aapko pata hai is bare me?'

'Mujhe kaise pata hoga Shreya?' _Daya said in bewilderment._

'Aap jhooth bol rahe hain. Aap mujhse kuch chupa rahe hain. I can feel it.' _Shreya said looking at him incredulously._

'Are you mad?' _Daya yelled at her._ 'Kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?'

 _Shreya was startled as he raised his voice. She started sobbing and sat down. Daya realised his tone and pulled her in a hug._ 'I am sorry Shreya. I am so sorry.'

 _Shreya was sobbing on his chest._

 _Daya kissed on top of her head_. 'Tum mujhse aise sawal mat karo Shreya. Mujhe sach me kuch nahi pata. Tum mujhe accuse mat karo. Tum mujhse pyar karti ho aur mujhpe hi shak kar rahi ho? Main tumse jhooth kyun bolunga. Tumse jyada important meri life me kuch bhi nahi hai. Main tumse kuch bhi kyun chupaunga?'

 _Shreya separated from him and rubbed her tears_. 'I am not accusing you. You are getting me wrong. Mere kehne ka ye matlab tha ki shayad aapka koi dushman ho. Kisi se koi purana jhagda ya phir aisa kuch jo main nahi janti. Shayad aap jante ho ki aisa kaun kar sakta hai. Kyunki is message se to ye saaf pata chalta hai ki ye jisne bhi kiya hai wo mera wellwisher hai aur aapka dushman. Daya I know about your past relationships and affairs very well. Lekin kya aisa bhi kuch hai jo main nahi janti?'

 _Daya looked into her eyes._ 'mere bare me aisa kuch bhi nahi hai Shreya jo tum nahi janti. Trust me. That's all I can say.'

 _Shreya remained silent for a moment. She looked at him again_. 'To aisa kaun ho sakta hai jo nahi chahta ki hum dono ek sath ho.'

 _Daya took her hands in his._ 'Mujhe bas ek jawab do. Agar maan lo ki koi tumse milta hai aur kehta hai ki tumhe mujhse shadi nahi karni chahiye. Main tumhare pyar ke layak nahi hu. Mere sath tum khush nahi rahogi. I am the wrong man for you and blah blah blah. ..to kya tum apna decision badal dogi?'

 _Shreya looked deep into his eyes_. 'Nahi. Kabhi nahi. I love you. Aur main sari zindagi sirf aapke sath rehna chahti hu. Aap sahi ho ya galat. I don't care. Aapke bare me main kabhi dimag se nahi sochti. Humesha sirf dil se sochti hu. I might be wrong. But mujhe pata hai ki mera dil kya chahta hai. If you are not the right man for me then nobody is. Mera decision kabhi nahi badlega.'

 _Daya affectionately kissed on her forehead._ 'Then forget everything else and remember just one thing...I love you!' _He said throwing the paper aside and embraced Shreya in his comforting arms._

.

.

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **""""**

 _Though Daya threw the paper aside not giving it much attention but he knew that Shreya wouldn't forget it so easily. He could feel how restless she was besides being in his comforting embrace._

 _He decided to stay with her for some more time because she was really upset after finding that 'wellwisher' note._

'Do you need a shoulder massage?' _Daya asked her._

 _Shreya smiled_ , 'sure!'

 _Daya made her sit in front of him facing her back. He started massaging her shoulders with soft hands. Shreya was loving it. She closed her eyes and forgot all the tension. Daya smiled seeing her relaxed. When she was enjoying the massage closing her eyes Daya slowly bent over her bringing his face closer and kissed on her right cheek. Shreya opened her eyes whispering his name._ 'Daya!'

'Hmm.' _Daya placed his chin on her shoulder pressing his chest against her back._

'Thank you!' _Shreya uttered._

'For the massage?' _Daya asked resting his hands on her waist._

 _Shreya smiled._ 'For everything! For being with me, for loving me, for pampering me.' _Shreya turned to face him. They couldn't help but kissed each other as their eyes met_.

 _They shared some romantic moments with each other. Some hours passed and when Daya was sure that Shreya has completely forgotten about that letter he finally said good night and left from her home._

 _Shreya closed the door after waving goodbye to Daya. She moved to her bedroom. She turned off the light and lay down to sleep._

 _A couple of minutes later she turned on the lights. She got up and sat straight on the bed with some rigidity on her face. Suddenly she stood up and walked outside. She started searching the paper Daya had thrown somewhere in the living room. She found it lying on the carpet behind the couch. She picked it up immediately. She ran into her bedroom. She sat on the bed with the paper._

'I am sorry Daya. Aapne bahut koshish ki mere dimag se ye baat nikalne ke liye. Main aapko pareshan nahi karna chahti thi isliye maine pretend kiya ki main is baat ko bhool gayi hu. But sach to ye hai ki jab tak mujhe ye nahi pata chal jata ki ye 'wellwisher' kaun hai aur wo kya chahta hai, main chain se nahi baith sakti. I don't know ki aap itne cool react kaise kar rahe ho but I am really disturbed.'

 _She opened the paper and started observing it._

'Kaun kar sakta hai ye?' _She was pondering over and suddenly a thought came on her mind. Her eyes grew wider and she was shocked. She held her head_. 'Oh no! How stupid I am! Maine ye pehle kyun nahi socha? It's so simple.' _She sighed_. 'Mujhe Daya se baat karni hogi.'

 **Next day**

 _Shreya met Daya in bureau._

'Daya mujhe pata chal gaya ye wellwisher kaun hai?' _Shreya said only to make Daya surprised._

'What? Really? Kaun hai?' _Daya said_.

'Not exactly but I think mera guess sahi hai.' _Shreya said._

'Mujhe bhi bataogi kuch?' _Daya said a bit annoyingly._

 _Shreya looked at him._ 'Listen to me carefully.'

'Ok.' _Daya nodded._

'There are two possibilities. Pehli ye ki ye wellwisher jo koi bhi hai wo mujhe aapse shadi karne se mana kar raha hai because may be you are not the right man for me. You are not a good man and you are just doing it all for a cruel purpose. You are going to harm me later which I don't know. Because I love you so much and trust you blindly. So this wellwisher of mine is just trying to protect me from your filthy hands.'

 _Daya looked at Shreya dumbstruck._ 'Ye sab kya bole ja rahi ho tum?'

'Don't be angry. I am just explaining you a situation. I know your love for me is true and you can never harm me ' _Shreya said cupping his face._

 _Daya shot her a look._ 'Ok. Aur dusri situation kya hai?'

'Dusri situation ki possibility thodi jyada hai. Aur wo ye hai ki ye wellwisher aapki koi ex girlfriend ho jise aapka mere sath hona pasand nahi aur usne mujhe warn karne ke liye ye note likha. Doesn't it sound like, 'Shreya don't marry him. He is only mine. Just get out of my way or I will kill you. Your wellwisher!'

 _Shreya looked at Daya to see his reaction. He just stared at her and suddenly burst out laughing._

 _Shreya was confused._ 'What? Kyun has rahe ho?'

 _Daya shook his head and continued laughing_. 'Shreya you are so cute!'

'What?' _Shreya uttered._

'Yes. You know jab bhi tum bewkoofi wali koi baat karti ho na to bahut hi cute lagti ho.' _Daya said laughing._

 _Shreya glared at him_. 'Can you please be serious.'

'Inspector Shreya ka dimag waise to bahut tej chalta hai but aaj tumne prove kar diya ki jab baat mujhse judi ho to tum sirf dil se sochti ho aur dimag ka istemal hi nahi karti. You are so crazily in love with me.' _Daya said laughing._

'Daya please!' _Shreya said making faces._

'Come on Shreya. Ye sab kya soch rahi ho tum? Meri ex girlfriend wali baat aai kaha se tumhare dimag me? Wo mera past hai aur ab wo kaha hai mujhe pata bhi nahi. Wo relationships serious nahi the. Na main aur na wo ladkiyan. Kisi ko mujhse itna bhi pyar nahi tha. Aur na hi koi mere liye itna obsessed hai ki mujhe tumhare sath dekh kar pagal ho jaye aur ye note likh kar tumhe pareshan kare. Aur agar maan lo ki ye meri kisi 'ex' ka kaam hai bhi to use ye note mujhe likhna chahiye tha na ki 'Daya don't marry Shreya. You are only mine.' Hai na! But afsos is duniya me mujhe tumse jyada pyar karne wala koi aur hai hi nahi. If anyone is there obsessed for me then it's just you!' _Daya said pulling her closer._

 _Shreya heaved a sigh._

'And you know pehla option bhi galat hai kyunki tum janti ho ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hu. Chot tumhe lagti hai aur dard mujhe hota hai. Tumhe harm karne ke bare me main soch bhi nahi sakta.' _Daya said resting his forehead against her._

 _Shreya smiled and moved away_. 'Ok. To phir is wellwisher ke bare me pata lagane ka bas ek hi rasta hai.'

'Wo kya?' _Daya said._

'Hum apne relationship ke bare me sabko bata denge. Aur yun hi ek date bhi announce kar denge humari shadi ki. Ab agar ye wellwisher wakai ye shadi rokna chahta hai to wo jaroor kuch na kuch karega. Shayad wo mujhe contact kare. Wo khud hi samne aa jayega. What say?' _Shreya said._

 _Daya remained silent._

'Aap chup kyun hain? Say something?' _Shreya requested._

'Tumhe nahi lagta iski koi jarurat nahi hai. Why can't we just ignore the whole incident? Why should we let that bloody note bother us so much? You love me, I love you and that's all. Anything else doesn't matter, right?' _Daya said looking pissed off._

'Lekin Daya hume pata lagana hoga...

'Look Shreya, mujhe humare rishte ko sabke samne accept karne me koi problem nahi hai. Itni jaldi shadi ki date announce karne se bhi mujhe koi problem nahi. Problem ye hai ki hum ye sab kisi ke pressure me aakar kyun kare? Ye humari zindagi ki sabse badi khushiyan hain aur tum chahti ho ki ye decision hum kisi teesre insaan ki wajah se le. Ek anjaan insaan humari life ko is had tak control kar raha hai ki uski wajah se hum apne decisions badal rahe hain. Tumhe nahi lagta ye sahi nahi hai?' _Daya said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya took a deep breath._ 'Daya I understand aap kya kehna chahte hain but us note ne meri neend aur chain cheen liya hai. Main uske bare me sab kuch pata lagaye bina chain se nahi reh paungi. Aur waise bhi ek na ek din to humare rishte ke bare me sabko pata chalne hi wala hai na. To aaj kyun nahi? Abhi kyun nahi?' _Shreya said holding his hand._

 _Daya looked at her and realised how difficult it is to convince her. He had no option other than agreeing with her._ 'Ok. As you wish. Main abhi ke abhi jakar sabko humare bare me batata hu. Lekin tum mujhe ye batao ye baat us 'wellwisher' ko kaise pata chalegi? Wo aadmi bureau me se to koi nahi ho sakta. Na humare neighbours ya relatives me se koi ho sakta hai. To use kaise pata chalega humare decision ke bare me. Obviously hum media me jakar to announce nahi karne wale.'

 _Shreya was thinking something then looked at him._ 'Ye humari problem nahi hai. Wo jo koi bhi hai agar use humari personal life me itna hi interest hai to use ye baat kaise bhi pata chal jayegi.'

 _Daya nodded his head._ 'Theek hai phir chalo.' _He held her hand._

 _Both moved outside in the staff area where everyone was working._

 _Daya clapped to grab their attention_.

'Attention everyone. Main aap logo ke sath ek good news share karna chahta hu.'

'Wo kya sir?' _Sachin asked._

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other and smiled._

'Hum dono ne shadi karne ka faisla kiya hai.' _Shreya said without blushing much._

'What? Really?' _All exclaimed in surprise._

'Wow! It's a great news.' _Purvi said hugging Shreya to share her happiness._

'Ye sab kab hua? Tum dono to bade chalu nikle. Baat shadi tak pahuch gayi aur kisi ko pata bhi nahi chala.' _Abhijeet said teasing both Daya and Shreya._

 _Daya smiled_. 'Bas abhi kuch hi din pehle hum dono ne ek dusre se apne dil ki baat kahi aur bas...'

 _Shreya also smiled._

'Humne court marriage karne ka faisla kiya hai. Next week.' _Daya said._

 _Everyone looked slightly unhappy._

'Court marriage kyun sir? Matlab koi function nahi koi ritual nahi. Aise signature karke rukhi sukhi shadi. Na band baja na baraat na phere nothing. Ye kya baat hui?' _Freddie said._

 _Abhijeet was also surprised._

 _Daya was silent. He had no reply. Shreya smiled._ 'Are Freddie sir aisi koi baat nahi hai. Shadi proper rituals ke sath hogi. Band baja barat sab hoga. Function bhi hoga but abhi nahi. Baad me. Abhi hum sirf shadi ki formality puri karna chahte hain. Wo kya hai na ab hum dono ek dusre se aur door nahi rehna chahte.' _Shreya looked down thinking how shamelessly she said that._

 _Daya couldn't help but smile._

'Oooo ye baat hai..' _Abhijeet said teasingly._ 'To dono me se jyada jaldi kise hai?'

'Of course Daya ko.' _Shreya said quickly._

 _Daya shot her a look and all burst out laughing. Everybody congratulated them. Daya and Shreya looked at each other for a moment before Abhijeet forced them to hug each other in front of all._

o - o - o

 _3-4 Days passed quickly but there was no sign of that 'wellwisher'._

 _Daya stopped the car in front of a jewellery shop._

'Daya hum yaha kyun aaye hain?' _Shreya asked._

'Tum bas 2 minute wait karo. Main aata hu.' _Daya said and moved inside leaving Shreya in the car._

 _He returned soon with a carry bag._

'Ye kya hai?' _Shreya asked._

'Batata hu.' _Daya said getting inside the car and took out a tiny box. He opened it and looked at Shreya to see her reaction. She was mesmerised seeing a beautiful ring in his hand._

'Oh my god!' _Shreya exclaimed placing her hand on her heart._ 'This is so beautiful.'

 _Daya took her hand and slipped the ring in her finger. He planted a soft kiss on her hand_. 'I love you.'

 _Shreya just hugged him. Daya held her in his arms with a smile. She separated and looked at him_. 'Sab kuch itni jaldi ho raha hai na Daya. 2 din me meri zindagi itni badal jayegi maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha.'

'Tum khush ho na Shreya?' _Daya asked caressing her cheek._

'Of course Daya. Main kitni khush hu ye main bol kar nahi bata sakti. Bas mera dil janta hai ki is waqt main kaisa feel kar rahi hu.' _Shreya said looking at him with pure love._

 _Daya just stared at her._

 _Shreya took a pause and looked at him._ 'Daya itne din ho gaye par abhi tak us aadmi ne koi harkat nahi ki. I think you were right. Mujhe us note ko itna seriously nahi lena chahiye tha.'

 _Daya said nothing. Shreya looked at him._ 'To hum sach me shadi karenge na ya phir...'

'Kyun nahi karenge? Pagal ho tum? Har decision us teesre aadmi ko dhyan me rakh ke thodi lenge? Usko samne lane ke liye shadi ki announcement kar do aur samne nahi aa raha to shadi cancel kar do. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Humne jo date decide ki hai shadi usi din karenge. Tum witness ke liye apni family se kisi ko bula lena. Meri taraf se to humari puri team hai hi.'

 _Shreya gave him a broad smile_. 'Maine mom dad se baat ki hai. Wo dono aa jayenge. Court marriage wali baat se thode naraj the but maine samjhaya to maan gaye.'

 _She hugged him again. They remained like that not bothering to separate._

 _Meanwhile there was a knock on the window. Daya and Shreya separated. Shreya lowered the glass and found a little boy was there selling some toys._

'Memsab apne bachho ke liye doll le lo na.' _The boy said to Shreya._

 _Shreya just looked at Daya._

 _Daya rolled his eyes._ 'Lo abhi gaon basa nahi lootere aa gaye.' _He murmured and turned to the boy._ 'Beta hume koi khilaune nahi chahiye.'

 _Shreya giggled and looked at the boy._ 'Beta humare koi bachhe nahi hain but don't worry main tumhare toys kharidugi.'

 _The boy looked at Shreya._ 'Memsab aap bahut achhi hain. Bhagwan kare jab aapko bachha ho to ek ladki ho aur aap uska naam Neha rakhna.'

 _Suddenly Daya's smile vanished hearing the name._

'Neha! Bahut pyara naam hai.' _Shreya said to the boy._ 'Hai na Daya?' _She said looking at him._

 _Daya gave her a fake smile._

'Chalo theek hai main apni beti ka naam Neha hi rakhugi.' _Shreya said._

 _The boy smiled and gave her a doll._ 'Ye doll aapke liye.'

 _Shreya looked at the doll. It was strange. The doll was completely different from other dolls dressed in fancy dresses. This doll was wearing a white apron and a small stethoscope was hanging around her neck._

 _Daya was shocked seeing the doll. Shreya took the doll and looked at Daya_. 'Kitni anokhi doll hai na Daya. Looks like a medical student or a doctor. So beautiful. I love it.' _Daya was just staring at the doll lost in his own thoughts. Shreya shook him._ 'Daya kya hua? Kaha kho gaye aap?'

 _Daya came out of the trance._ 'Kuch nahi Shreya. It's really beautiful.' _He said trying to smile._

 _Shreya turned to the boy_. 'Beta kitne paise du?'

'Mujhe paise uncle ne pehle hi de diya hai. Aapko dene ki jarurat nahi. Aap bas ye doll le leejiye.' _Said the boy._

 _Now Shreya felt something fishy._ 'Uncle ne paise de diye? Kaun se uncle beta?'

'Wahi jinhone mujhe aapko ye doll dene ke liye kaha tha.' _The boy said innocently._

 _Shreya was shocked. She looked at Daya._

'Beta k-kahan hai wo uncle?' _Daya asked._

'Wo to us taraf chale gaye. Unhone mujhe apna naam bataya tha mujhe yaad nahi aa raha.'

 _Daya and Shreya exchanged a look._

'Beta please yaad karne ki koshish karo. Kya naam bataya tha us aadmi ne?' _Shreya said sweetly._

 _The boy scratched his head_. 'Kuch Sh..Shaurya. ...Shaurya. ..

'Shaurya Malhotra?' _Daya completed._

'Han han yahi naam tha.' _The boy said and ran away._

'Are beta suno to...' _Shreya tried to stop him but he was gone._

 _She turned to Daya._ 'Daya ye...' _She paused seeing Daya looking terrified._

 _He was checking his pockets looking for something._ 'Shit!' _He exclaimed not finding his gun and looked at Shreya for help._ 'Tumhare paas gun hai?'

'Nahi...par kyun? Kya hua? Hume koi khatra hai yaha? Gun kyun chahiye?' _Shreya asked._

 _Daya didn't reply and grabbed the steering._

 _Shreya stared at him totally confounded_ , 'Kaun hai ye Shaurya Malhotra? Aap kaise jante ho use?'

 _Daya looked at her. He was too shocked to speak anything._

'Daya why are you so uncomfortable? Kaun hai ye aadmi jiska naam sunte hi aapke chehre ka rang hi udd gaya? Is aadmi ka hum dono se kya lena dena hai? Usne mujhe ye medical outfit wali doll kyun bheji? Bachhi ke liye mujhe Neha naam suggest karne ka kya matlab hai? Neha hi kyun? Koi aur naam kyun nahi? Kya ho raha hai ye sab? Kahi ye wellwisher yahi aadmi to nahi?' _Shreya started bombardment of her questions._

'Will you please keep quiet?' _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya became silent._

 _Daya took deep breaths and calmed down._ 'Abhi hum yaha se chalte hain. Hum baad me baat karenge.'

 _Daya started the car in a hurry to leave the place immediately. Shreya was just staring at the doll in her hand with bewildered expressions on her face._

.

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **""""**

 _Shreya kept asking about Shaurya Malhotra and Daya kept avoiding her questions._

 _Getting no answers from Daya she decided to check out the criminal records in their database. But there was no information about anyone called 'Shaurya Malhotra'. She felt disappointed._

'Mujhe to laga tha ki ye aadmi koi bahut bada criminal hoga. Jo shayad kisi baat ka badla lene ke liye Daya ko aur mujhe pareshan kar raha hai. Lekin iska to koi record hi nahi hai. Cid ke paas har chote bade criminal ke bare me information hai lekin Shaurya Malhotra ke bare me kuch bhi nahi. Daya bhi kuch batane ko taiyar nahi. Kya karu main? Kaise pata lagau?'

 _Abhijeet saw Shreya dipped in her thoughts. He approached her._

'Kya baat hai Shreya? Tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho?'

 _Shreya looked at him._ 'Han sir. Main bahut pareshan hu aur meri pareshani ki wajah hain Daya.' _She said looking quiet serious._

 _Abhijeet became confused._ 'Kyun? Kya kiya usne?'

 _Shreya looked at him a bit hesitating and looked away taking a deep breath._

'It's ok agar ye kuch personal hai aur tum mujhe nahi batana chahti to...

'Nahi sir..' _Shreya cut him off._ 'Personal to hai but shayad aap meri help kar sake.'

'Of course main tumhari help karunga agar main kuch kar sakta hu to. Batao to sahi baat kya hai?' _Abhijeet said in concern._

'Sir aap Daya ko mujhse kahi jyada jante hain. Aap dono itne salo se ek sath kaam kar rahe hain. Daya aapko bahut trust karte hain. Wo mujhse kuch chupa sakte hain but aapse nahi.' _Shreya said._

 _Abhijeet nodded_ , 'Nahi Shreya. Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Daya tumse bhi kuch nahi chupa sakta. Uske liye tum sabse jyada important ho.'

'But wo chupa rahe hain.' _Shreya said a bit loudly. She couldn't hide her frustration in her voice._

 _Abhijeet just stared at her._

'Kya aap kisi Shaurya Malhotra ko jante hain?' _Shreya asked._

'Shaurya Malhotra?' _Abhijeet exclaimed._ 'Nahi. Main to pehli baar ye naam sun raha hu.'

 _Shreya let out a sigh._

'Lekin baat kya hai?' _Abhijeet asked._

 _Shreya told him everything starting from that 'wellwisher' note to that doll._

 _Abhijeet remained silent for a minute. He was confounded._

'Kaun hai ye aadmi? Mujhe sach me kuch nahi pata Shreya. Daya ke muh se maine kabhi is aadmi ka naam nahi suna.'

'Aur kisi Neha ka?' _Shreya asked._

'No.' _Abhijeet denied clearly_. 'Main Daya ke sare dosto aur dushmano dono ko bahut achhe se janta hu. Ye dono naam maine pehle kabhi nahi sune.'

 _Shreya sat back in distress. Abhijeet placed a hand on her shoulder_. 'Daya tumse bahut pyar karta hai Shreya. Main sirf itna kahunga ki uspe bharosa rakho. Agar wo tumse kuch chupa raha hai to uske peeche koi wajah hogi. Wo jo bhi karega tumhare bhale ke liye hi karega.'

 _Shreya looked at him and slightly nodded her head._ 'I know.'

 _Abhijeet smiled and patted her back._

o - o - o - o

 _It was midnight but Shreya was still awake. She was sitting in the armchair staring at the doll pensively. The same doll she found cute at first sight was now the most horrible thing for her._

 _Suddenly she stood up leaving the chair and moved to the doll. She grabbed it and moved outside._

 _Sometimes later she was standing at Daya's doorstep ringing the bell. She rang the bell for a number of times but the door didn't open._

'Kya Daya itni gehri neend me so rahe hain ki bell nahi sunai de rahi.' _She murmured and turned to leave but the same time Daya opened the door._

 _Shreya turned and both looked at each other._

'Shreya tum? Itni raat ko yaha?' _Daya said staring at her surprisingly._

'I am sorry. Aapko itni raat ko disturb...' _Shreya said._

'Nahi its ok. Main so nahi raha tha.' _Daya said._

'To darwaja kholne me itni der kyun lagai?' _Shreya asked._

'Wo... pehle tum andar aao.' _Daya said._

 _Shreya stepped in but she noticed Daya hiding something behind his back. Shreya saw him holding his gun. Daya tried to hide it but Shreya had noticed it._

 _Shreya looked at Daya surprisingly._ 'Oh to ab samjhi aapko darwaja kholne me itni der kyun lagi. Aap apni gun dhundh rahe the.'

 _Daya shrugged._ 'Han toh?'

'Han to?' _Shreya said. She looked at him worriedly._ 'Daya why you look so scared? Us din us Shaurya ka naam sunte hi aap gun dhundhne lage aur aaj aap darwaja kholne se pehle bhi gun...look at your face. Aap abhi bhi utne hi ghabraye huye lag rahe hain jitne ki us din. Ye sab kya ho raha hai..'

'Shreya..' _Daya held her by her shoulders._ 'Kuch nahi ho raha hai. Tum janti ho cid walo ke dost kam dushman jyada hote hain. Mujhe kya pata ki darwaje pe kaun khada hai? Kya pata uske hath me gun ho aur jaise hi main darwaja kholu wo mujhe goli maar de. Kya kar lunga main? To apni safety ke liye gun lekar jana padta hai. Alert rehna padta hai. What's the big deal?'

'Aap pehle itna 'alert' nahi rehte the Daya. Achanak se aapka kaun sa dushman paida ho gaya hai jo aap alert rehne par majboor ho gaye. Aap pehle aisa nahi karte the.' _Shreya said._

'Main humesha aisa karta hu. Tumhe kaise pata hoga? Tum isse pehle kabhi aadhi raat ko mere ghar aayi ho? Aur ye koi waqt hai kisi ke ghar jane ka?' _Daya scolded her but sweetly._

 _Shreya glared at him and took out the doll from her purse and put it in his hands_. 'Take this.'

 _Daya looked at her in shock_.

'Just tell me main is doll ka kya karu? Main ise ab apne paas aur nahi rakh sakti. Mujhe dar lagta hai isko dekh kar. Ye mujhe sone nahi deti. Iske peeche kya story hai wo to aap mujhe batane wale nahi. To ye aap hi rakho apne ghar me saja ke. Main ise aur nahi jhel sakti.' _Shreya said._

'Bas itni si baat?' _Daya said._ 'Main batata hu iska kya karna hai.'

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly as he walked and threw the doll into the dustbin. He looked at her_. 'I don't like dolls.' _He said with a smirk._

 _Shreya stared at him in disbelief._ 'Wow!' _She exclaimed sarcastically._ 'Doll ko dustbin me phek dene se problem solve nahi ho jati Daya. Ab bahut ho chuka. Agar aapne mujhe isi waqt sab kuch sach sach nahi bataya to main aapse baat nahi karugi.'

 _Daya smiled and held her hand pulling her closer._ 'Mat karo baat. Waise bhi tum chup rehti ho to jyada achhi lagti ho.'

 _Shreya shot him a look_. 'Main majak ke mood me bilkul nahi hu Daya.'

 _Daya enclosed her in his arms._ 'Ok listen. Tumne sahi kaha, I am scared. Mere chehre pe dar hai. Lekin main khud ke liye nahi tumhare liye dara hua hu. Gun maine khud ke liye nahi tumhare liye pakdi hai. Ye aadmi jo koi bhi hai wo mujhe nahi tumhe harm karna chahta hai. Wo tumhara wellwisher nahi tumhara dushman hai.'

 _Shreya became shocked._ 'Wh-What? What are you saying? Mujhe harm karna chahta hai? Par kyun? Maine kisi ke sath kuch galat nahi kiya hai. Even main iss aadmi ko janti bhi nahi to wo kyun mujhe. ..'

 _Daya cupped her face._ 'Relax! Isi liye tumse ye sach chupa raha tha. Tum bahut jaldi panic kar jati ho. Tum use nahi janti aur tumhe janne ki jarurat bhi nahi. Main hu na. Main janta hu use. Main tumhe bata bhi du ki wo tumse kis baat ka badla lena chahta hai to tum samjh hi nahi paogi. Aur mere hote huye tumhe pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Main use handle kar lunga. Mere hote huye wo tumhe hath bhi nahi laga sakta. Waqt aane par tumhe sab kuch bata dunga. But abhi mujhse koi sawal mat karo please. Just trust me. I love you.' _He said palming her right cheek affectionately._

 _Shreya forgot all the logics and queries in her head looking into his eyes._ 'I trust you!' _She said hugging him._

 _Daya rested his chin on her head. There was something strange in his eyes which Shreya couldn't see._

 _Shreya separated. Daya changed his expressions quickly as he faced her_. 'Ab main chalti hu. Good night.' _Shreya said kissing his cheek._

 _Daya held her hand when she turned to go._ 'Kaha ja rahi ho? Bedroom to udhar hai.'

 _Shreya just smiled looking into his eyes._ 'Shut up!' _She left blushing slightly._

 _Daya closed the door after she left his house._

 _A grin appeared on his face._ 'Pyar insaan ko dumb bana deta hai. You proved it Shreya. How dumb you are. Tumhe gale se laga kar aankho me thoda sa pyar bhar kar kuch bhi bolo tum maan jati ho. You fool. You know that I don't believe in love but jab bhi 'I love you' bolta hu tum blush karne lagti ho. Nonsense!' _He shook his head laughing._

.

.

.

...to be continued

 **A/N:** In upcoming chapters Daya's character may give you shocks. So better be prepared!


End file.
